Tumultuous Encounter
by Kittenshift17
Summary: After waiting for what feels like forever for Harry to make a move on her, Ginny takes matter into her own hands with a little surprise visit to his shower cubicle one night after Quidditch training. One Shot, Smutty Hinny story.


**Tumultuous Encounter**

Ginny Weasley had taken Hermione's advice about boys and in particular about Harry Potter, even though she hadn't wanted to. Instead of constantly mooning after Harry and turning herself into a tongue-tied, shy little twit, she'd started dating other boys. She'd dated Michael Corner; she'd dated Dean Thomas; in secret she had even had an illicit sexual liaison with Blaise Zabini after confronting him one day about having supposedly called her attractive.

And as Ginny had known she would be, Hermione was right. Ginny had managed to become more relaxed and controlled around Harry, managing to display her true personality instead of that of a blithering idiot she'd acted like. And it had worked. More than once recently Ginny had caught Harry watching her, Ginny even suspected that maybe Harry had begun to fancy her. But he spent so much bloody time wandering around being angry about everything and exploding at people that he wasn't getting it. And Ginny was tired of waiting. For what felt like years now she'd been waiting for Harry Potter not just to notice her, but to think of her as more than a friend, more than the kid sister of his best friend, to make some kind of move on her.

It wasn't happening.

And to be frank Ginny was tired of waiting for Harry to get it. She could tell from the way she'd catch him glancing at her that he fancied her. But he wasn't going to do anything about it. He was too busy trying to be noble and thinking that whatever big show down had been prophesized between him and You-Know-Who would someone wind up with him being dead. She knew he was purposely ignoring the attraction between them, no doubt trying to spare her some pain or some other bollocks that Ginny didn't want to hear about.

She knew he wasn't going to make a move and that was why Ginny had done something drastic. She knew it was a little bonkers, but she was just so tired of waiting for Harry to get it.

Ginny tried not to gasp as the door to her shower opened. It was foolish of course, because he couldn't see her anyway, which was why Harry wandered straight into the shower without noticing her and Ginny smirked to know that her spellmanship had improved enough that she had managed to Disillusion herself. She'd known Harry would hang back after Quidditch practice. He was stressing about the game and worried that Ron was going to mess up in the match on Sunday. She'd spent such a long time learning everything about Harry Potter that she knew exactly what would be going through his mind and what would be bothering hm.

That was why she'd pretended to leave the dressing sheds after her own shower. But she hadn't really. She'd hidden her broom and her gear and disillusioned herself, creeping back into the sheds. She'd stripped herself naked and hidden in the shower Harry always used.

Ginny watched, intrigued as Harry Potter stripped off the rest of his Quidditch gear until he was completely naked. He took off his glasses and put them on top of the pile, turning towards the taps and tilting his face into the stream. Ginny was fascinated by the sight he made. His arms, chest and abs were toned and tight with muscles from the years he had spent playing quidditch. His torso and body were lean and wiry keeping him light enough to play Seeker.

She bit her lip as she tried to still her hand to keep from running her fingers across his washboard abs. It took so much restraint, Ginny was nearly ready to hurl herself at him but she wanted to do this right. She waited until Harry was washed clean. He leant both palms against the wall of the shower, his head bowed forwards, the spray of the hot water beating down on his head and the tops of his shoulders. Ginny smiled as she moved around in front of him, this time unable to keep her hands to herself.

For a moment Ginny thought he couldn't feel it as she ran her hands across his stomach, feeling each ripple of hard muscles beneath her fingers. He didn't even react at first and Ginny realised he must be lost in thought because it wasn't until she did it a third time, this time running her hands lower, letting her fingers trail south with the strip of dark hair that ran from his belly button south and buried her hands in the curly black hair surrounding what had immediately become her favourite appendage of Harry Potter's.

Harry's head lifted slowly, his eyelids opening and revealing those bright green eyes that Ginny loved so much. She knew he couldn't see her because of the charm, but without his glasses he would've only had a blurry image of her face anyway.

"Who's there?" Harry growled, frowning quickly though he had yet to stand straight, still leaning on the wall and staring directly in front of himself as though he believed he'd be able to see her by staring hard enough.

"Take a guess" Ginny whispered, going up on her toes to whisper in his ear. Before Harry could react Ginny went done on her knees, first her hand caressing the length of his cock, which twitched and immediately began to grow in response, followed quickly by her mouth. Ginny moaned in her throat at the way it tasted to have Harry's cock gliding between her lips and down her throat as she relaxed her throat muscles and swallowed him whole.

When Harry tried to move away from her, Ginny moved with him and when he took up his wand and snarled "Finite!" Ginny knew that he'd be able to see her. She didn't care. She was too busy enjoying the taste and feel of Harry and the minute he recognised her red hair and saw that she was naked, Ginny felt his hard cock twitch in her mouth.

"Ginny" Harry breathed, sounding shocked and pleased even as he groaned when she swallowed his cock again, her tongue and lips tormenting him. She picked up the pace now that he knew it was her, especially when she felt him bury his hands in her wet hair. She smiled when she heard the string of curses he whispered under his breath at whatever she was making him feel.

"Bloody hell, Ginny" he groaned and Ginny glanced up at him with his cock still suctioned between her lips so hard that it hollowed her cheeks. As she bobbed her mouth up and down on him a few more times, Harry caught hold of her, stopping her.

"Come up here" he growled huskily, pulling himself free of her hot mouth and sliding his hands under her arms, lifting the petite girl to her feet with ease. Ginny smiled at him and Harry returned the smile with a hungry one of his own, his eyes dark with lust.

When he kissed her Ginny felt her toes curl, loving the way he threaded his fingers through hers and lifted her hands above her head, pinning them to the wall while he pressed his body against the length of hers. Ginny sighed at the feel of having Harry Potter finally kiss her. She'd dreamed of this moment so many times in all manner of imagined scenarios and yet there in the shower, naked and completely alone with the boy she'd been in love with since she was ten, Ginny couldn't be happier.

Snogging him passionately, Ginny pressed her body harder against his, rolling her hips so that her pelvic mound rubbed tantalizingly against his hard, hot cock. They both groaned at the friction and Ginny smiled when Harry got the idea and began to thrust against her.

As the pleasure heightened and the sexual tension between them skyrocketed Harry released one of her hands, curling his hand around her thigh and lifting her leg until it was wrapped snugly around his hip. Ginny quivered with anticipation when she felt Harry pull back from her slightly so he could see what he was doing. Canting her hips forwards Ginny smiled when she felt the tip of his cock pressing insistently against her aching slit.

Merlin she wanted him so much that it stole her breath and left her weak in the knees.

"Ginny?" Harry whispered to her questioningly and Ginny knew he was asking her if she was sure about this. There would be no going back once he'd entered her and Ginny wouldn't have it any other way. She'd waited her whole life for this moment with Harry. To some it might seem as though they were moving too fast and doing things out of order since she'd given him head before they'd had their first kiss.

But to Ginny, it felt like she'd spent her whole life in a state of sexual tension over Harry Potter. Whenever they were in the same vicinity Ginny couldn't help but flirt with him and she knew he'd grown increasingly aware of it, flirting back when Ron and her other brothers weren't around to read into it.

"Don't make me wait anymore Harry" Ginny whispered against his lips before snogging him until she could barely think. She felt the way his body tensed against her and they groaned simultaneously when he slowly thrust into her.

Ginny felt her legs turn to pudding at the feel of finally having him inside her and she heard Harry's breath catch at how good sex felt. Slowly he withdrew until just the tip remained and Ginny thrust at him when he tunnelled back in. Whimpering as he found a rhythm that stimulated her like never before, Ginny gave herself over completely to the feel of shagging Harry Potter.

They took their time, learning each other's bodies until neither of them could tell who was whom anymore. Even when the water ran cold, Ginny didn't let him go, revelling in the sting of the cold water against her overstimulated flesh. When she felt her body coil and quiver, teetering on the edge of orgasm, Ginny snogged him ardently and Harry knew just what she needed.

Increasing the speed and power of his thrusts he began to rut wildly against her and Ginny clutched him harder seeking some kind of tether as he set her adrift in the swirling abyss of pleasure. Just as the waves of ecstasy began to crash over her, Ginny felt Harry's lips brush against her ear, his words a groan as he emptied himself inside her, giving in to the bliss he murmured;

"I love you Ginny."


End file.
